Sunset Farewell
by AlphaNinn
Summary: A fic based on FFX, yes X! It's bascially a what it fic of a sad goodbye scene that I know will never happen. Read it, you know you want to.


Sunset Farewell   
By: Ninn   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Note from Ninn:   
First, please don't flame me for this one. As you know from the summary,   
this is based of FFX, yes X. Keep in mind that I don't really know all that much   
about the game, just that Yuna is a summoner, Tidus plays blitzball, and Sin   
must be stopped. Other than that, I've only seen a few screenshots. I'm judging   
that this is and will stay a what-if fic but just about every other RPG. I mean, we   
all know that the hero and heroine will stay together. I'd say something else, but   
I don't feel like it. Oh, and it's not bad, really.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tidus walked slowly down the beach, the packed sand cool and moist beneath   
his feet. The setting sun gleamed red-gold on his blond hair, and cast his sun   
tanned face in shadows. Hanging from a strap on his back bounced a sword that   
appeared to be made out of water. It's appearance was of great use to him, as   
he only used it in the underwater game of Blitzball, and it's transparent appearance   
gave him an advantage, it was extremely hard to see once immersed in liquid.

Around him, the wind shifted suddenly, and turned chilly. Tidus shivered and   
flicked a few strands of still damp hair out of his eyes, and attempted to adjust   
his shirt so not so much of the damp material would be in contact with his skin.   
He was damp because of the game he had been in earlier, and had rushed out   
after the winning point was scored. He wasn't one for the post win locker room   
antics. Actually, he never changed anyway. He lived close to the playing 'field'.

Suddenly, he stopped walking, and turned to gaze out over the seemingly   
endless expanse of water that lay before him. The setting sun cast the gorgeous   
turquoise water a deep shade of purple, making it look threatening and myster-   
ious, a far cry from the peaceful clearness of the day.

Even though he lived right on the shore, the ocean never failed to captivate   
him when he looked at it, and he never grew tired of it. But at the same time, he   
had no desire to stray from his life to explore. As far as he was concerned, his   
life was good.

After a few moments, his train of thought was disturbed when he felt someone   
pull on one of his suspenders, and turned around to face Yuna. In his eyes, he was   
looking into perfection, not only physically, but mentally. As a summoner, she faced   
more pressure than he could imagine, expected to live up to the skills of her father.   
In no way was she failing, and her skills were spectacular.

Tidus realized he was staring at her, but found himself unable to turn away. Her   
dress flowed around her in the wind, loaning a heavenly appearence to her, and her   
brown hair flowed around her face, almost seeming as if it was alive. But what   
intrigued him the most about her was her eyes. Green and blue, and she claimed   
that with one she could see the present, and the other, the future.*

As he was looking at her, she stepped out of his field of vision, lauging slightly.   
Tidus blushed and turned in her direction. They had been close friends for as long   
as he could remember, but from her suddenly serious expression, he couldn't   
help but think that that wouldn't be the case much longer.

He frowned slightly, and reached over, carefully brushing a few loose strands   
of hair out of her face, an old gesture of comfort that had been started long ago.   
But she didn't meet it with the usual smile, and instead shrunk back, her eyes   
beginning to show unshed tears. Then, as if unable to face him, she turned her   
back to him. He made no move to push her to say anything, only stood where   
he was. Then he heard her whisper something.

She turned back to him, "I'm sorry......."

He looked at her, confusion evident in his face, ".....You haven't done anything...."

"No.... But I'm going to. Our world.... it's in danger..." a tear slipped down her face,   
but she made no move to wipe it away.

"How do you know?" The question was slow, carefully said, and spoken softly.

"Sin.... A being of legend.... It was what turned our planet into this, and now..... it's   
back. It's a strong being, but....."

Tidus said nothing. He had heard the legends, and of the battles that had been   
fought to drive it off, and he had the general idea of how Yuna knew, even though   
she hadn't said.

Suddenly she reached out and took his hand, not resisting when he pulled her   
close.

"This is what I want....." she muttered.

"Hmmm?"

"I want to stay here, but.... I can't," She buried her face in his shoulder.

They shared silence for many minutes, before she finally pulled away.

Yuna looked suprizingly calm, and looked right into his eyes, "This is my destiny,   
and I can not ignore that, hard as it may be."

"Then let me come with you," he voiced, not wanting to be seperated, maybe   
permanatly, from his companion.

"You can't.... This isn't your fight. You have your life here. You fit in. I've always   
been an outcast, waiting for my fate to find me.... And if that means dying to save   
everything..... Then I will," Her voice was quiet, but filled with powerful determanation.

"Please, don't say that. I can't stand the thought of not having you around. Yuna,   
you know that."

She nodded sadly, "I feel the same.... But this wouldn't be easy for someone as you.   
It will be no more than a mental test where physical strength is useless. You'd get   
killed. ......I can't do that to you!" she paused and blinked back her tears, "I don't know   
if I'll ever return, but I would never be able to bear the weight of taking someone with   
me. I can handle myself.... I've seen it, and I was alone...."

"You're strong...." he murmurred quietly, so much so that she didn't hear him.

"I'm so sorry," she flung herself into his arms, "I wish I could promise that I'll be   
back, I really do...."

"No," he whispered into her ear, "Don't make a promise unless you're sure you can   
keep it."

She pulled away gently, "Thank you...." Then she reached up slowly, and from her   
hair pulled a tiny enamled clip, and reached out to place it on the collar of Tidus's   
shirt, "Remember me with this, ok?"

He fingered the clip, and turned back to face the water. The sun had continued on   
it's downward journey, and now shadows of black streatched across the land.

"I'll always remember you, clip or no," He reached out and clasped the hand of the   
person beside him, but she pulled away, emotions getting the better of her, and with   
a strangled sounding "good-bye", she slipped into the shadows, answering the call   
of fate.

Tidus watched the spot where she disappeared, then carefully removed the pin   
from his collar. In the fast fading light he could see that it was a rose.... her favorite   
flower. Silently he replaced it, then returned his gaze to the spot where she had   
left, and felt a single tear slide down his cheek....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another note from Ninn: Well, there you have it. I hope you didn't hate it too much,   
and keep in mind that this was hard to write. Frankly, I don't care if any of the things   
I mentioned are no more than rumors, and that I'm pretty sure I have the realationship   
between Tidus and Yuna waaay wrong. Oh, and sorry that it was so short.   
*Yuna has two different eye colors, that you know. If you're wondering about the present   
future thing, well I read it somewhere and thought it sounded really cool. Though I'm not   
sure if I read future or past, but future worked better for this.   
Anyway, did I do it? Did I acomplish my goal of writing the first FFX fic? *crosses   
fingers*   
Well, you know the drill. Type your rewiew in the box! and the send it in. DO IT! I know   
for a fact that many more people read my stuff that review it. 


End file.
